goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Leila episodes
Leila's Grounded Series is ac Grounded Series with 55 episodes. The episodes were created in 2008 to present. Every episode will have Leila's name in the beginning of the title. The series was created by Dan Signer (The Suite Life on Deck, A.N.T. Farm, Mr. Young). Both seasons have 57 episodes. Episodes Season 1 (2008-09) #Leila Gets Grounded Big Time (pilot/first episode) #Leila Gets Sent To Bed Early #Leila Turns Her House Into Taco Bell #Leila Pretends To Be Sick and Gets Grounded #Leila Gets Grounded On Mother's Day #Leila Gets Fat From Taco Bell #Leila Taunts colgatepony234's Door And Gets Grounded #Leila Gets Held Back #Leila Takes A Math Test #Leila Makes Her Team Lose And Gets Grounded #Leila Sells Free Poop Sample #Leila Misbehaves In A Store #Leila Opens A Restaurant And Gets Grounded #Leila Makes An Earthquake And Gets Grounded #Leila Goes To A Party While Grounded #Leila Buys A Horror Movie And Gets Grounded #Leila Changes Her School Name To KFC And Gets Grounded #Leila Destroys The Classroom TV and Gets Grounded #Leila Goes To See A Scary Movie While Grounded #Leila Gets A Job At An Office And Gets Fired #Leila Gets Grounded For A Week #Leila Cusses At The Teacher And Gets Grounded #Leila Gets Arrested #Leila Gets Grounded For Nothing #Leila Makes A Youtube Account And Gets Grounded #Leila Gets Sent To Japan #Leila Gets Blamed At The Bus #Leila Gets Grounded For Life #Leila Haves A Party And Gets Grounded #Leila Makes A Band While Grounded #Leila Goes To A Sleepover Party #Leila's Teacher Trouble #Leila Tries To Hide #Leila Bathes In Maple Syrup And Gets Grounded #Leila Gets A Wii While Grounded #Leila Stars In A Movie And Gets Grounded #Leila Plays On Her Computer While Grounded #Leila Goes To Hollywood And Gets Grounded (2-part episode) #Leila Gets Her Revenge And Gets Grounded #Leila Goes To The Arcade While Grounded #Leila Traps Everyone In Jail And Gets Grounded #Leila Goes To Eric's Birthday Party While Grounded #Leila Gets Plastic Sugery And Gets Grounded #Leila Goes To The Mall While Grounded #Leila Gets Grounded On Birthday #Leila Gets An IPad #Leila Gets Sent To Summer Military Camp #Leila And The Troublemakers Gets Grounded #Leila Sees Terminator 5 While Grounded #Leila Poops In The Cinema And Gets Grounded #Leila Misbehaves At Corner Bakery Cafe #Leila Robs A Store #Leila Goes To A Concert While Grounded #Leila Brings A Video Camera In School #Leila Gets In Dead Meat #in the Future (2-part episode) #leila Changes Her school name to McDonald's and gets grounded Season 2 (2010-present) *58. Leila Gets Fat At Mach Pizza *59. Leila Goes To The Scared Straight Program *60. Leila Gets Grounded For What She Did *61. Leila Breaks The Vending Machine And Gets Grounded *62. Leila Gets Grounded On Easter *63. Leila's Parents Throw A HUGE Mental Breakdown *64. Leila Throws Root Beer And Gets Grounded *65. Leila Gets Her Teacher Arrested *66. Leila Cuts School *67. Leila Gets Grounded On Father's Day *68. Leila Brings Monster Energy Into School *69. Leila Gets Sued By Angry German Kid *70. Leila Destroys Thanksgiving And Gets Grounded *71. Leila's Worst Christmas Ever (2 part episode) *72. Leila Misbehaves At The Buffet *73. Leila Throws A New Years Party While Grounded *74. Leila Reveals The Truth And Gets Grounded *75. Leila Misbehaves At The Funeral *76. Leila Gets Pushed Into The Pool *77. Leila Throws A Huge Temper Tantrum *78. Leila Watches Matilda (1996) While Grounded *79. Leila Goes To The Bar And Gets Grounded *80. Have No Picnic, Lelia *81. Leila goes to the Swimming Pool (2-part episode) (coming June 27, 2014) *82. Leila and The Klimpaloon Ultimatum *83. Act Your Age, Leila *84. Lelia and the Imperfect Storm *85. Leila Gets Grounded For Calling The Baby Stupid (1492 Pictures) *86. Dee Dee and the Man *87. ? *88. ? *89. ? *90. ? *91. ? *92. ? *93. ? *94. ? *95. ? *96. ? *97. ? *98. ? *99. ? *100. ? *101. ? *102. ? *103. ? *104. ? *105. ? *106. ? *107. ? *108. ? *109. ? *110. ? *111. ? *112.1. Leila Gets Grounded The Movie Part 1 (coming August 19, 2018) *112.2. Leila Gets Grounded The Movie Part 2 (coming August 19, 2018) *112.3. Leila Gets Grounded The Movie Part 3 (coming August 19, 2018) *113. Leila Gets Sent Away (coming August 26, 2018) *114. The Senior Years of Lelia (2-part episode) (coming January 7, 2019) Category:GoAnimate Series Category:2008 Debuts Category:Leila